borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The whine-asses on the GBX forums..
Are bitching that they hope the new patch fixes the armory and craw glitches. Apparently this has been a pet peeve of some of the guys over there for some time. Just out of curiousity, is anyone here bothered by either of these, as far as others exploiting them? I mean they're both so obvious, I have to believe that the devs put them in intentionally in order to give people who only play single player a way to beat craw and get a better haul from the armory. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I think it breaks the game even more than the leveling system already has. As it is now, it's incredibly easy to hit level 61 through storyline missions alone. Giving everyone free weapons is the reason why pearlescents aren't even rare anymore, and "weapon shops" are full of near-maxed weapons. (It used to be that white sucks, blues and greens are average, purples are good, oranges are hard to come by and pearlescents are rare. Now nobody even touches blues, and purples get a passing glance probably knowing that yours are hard to beat.) The Armory was not meant to be cleaned out in singleplayer, which is Gearbox's way of encouraging multiplayer. Craw is not meant to be beaten easily for the same reason, but it is still possible to kill in singleplayer without abusing the glitch. Having said that, I'm not going to kick up a fuss just because. I think we're all victims of the broken system at this point, and there's nothing Gearbox can do to fix it. 05:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm with you for the most part, but the glitches alone aren't the reason for the relative commonality of pearls or the abundance of god-tier oranges. It's duping and willowtree that you should be thanking for that. I doubt anything would be different at all without the glitches, really, being that it only takes one guy with willowtree to make a legit construct and start the duping chain for any given weapon. I'm willing to bet that about 30-40% of the people who play the game rarely play online or even at all. I think the glitches were just Gearbox's way of giving people who don't play in groups as much bang for their buck as the online peeps get.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:37, September 7, 2010 (UTC) That too, but I was hoping to keep modding out of it so that the rest of the thread won't decay into farming vs constructing. Gearbox said the patch is going to fix something, so my fingers are crossed as to what it will be. 05:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Well really, it's not even modding per se. It's duping more than anything else. Even if they come out with some crazy new rarity level that has a 1:100,000 drop rate, and only a few people find them within the first few days of playing, those guns will be around the world and back within two weeks. Farming and modding may accelerate this, but only to an extent. Really for any kind of real economy to take shape in Borderlands, they're going to have to do away with duping.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Irresponsible modders/constructors are the biggest problem; duping helps spread the nuisance around, especially since there will continue to exist a large population of well-meaning people who dupe said constructs while being oblivious as to their nature, in addition to those who knowingly spread illegit stuff. Cutting modding short will remedy that problem, while dealing with the best legit finds being spread around would require dealing with duping. Setting the game to automatically save when a player is kicked would fix this, but would still be able to be circumvented if a player copied their save file or used WillowTree. 06:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) The only way is to store all data server-side, but that would mean getting rid of Gamespy eventually. 06:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : They could encrypt the Save Files. Depends on how much they want to spend to keep these files from being edited. -- MeMadeIt 13:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) That would also mean killing offline play, which is a terrible idea. Nereidalbel 08:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : Not necessarily. Some games like the Battlefield series have single player modes that still require you to login to the main server to retrieve your character's "saved data". -- MeMadeIt 13:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) While I do think the Craw glitch spots are intentional, I no longer think the Armory glitch is. I think the Armory glitch has to do with combining the 'entry' construct with the 'armory' construct and the 'glitch' is just where the two meet and you slip through (clip) that junction. Other game engines have this issue too where you can 'enter' into 'solid' objects like buildings, rocks, dams, etc through various tricks. -- MeMadeIt 13:10, September 7, 2010 (UTC) In my personal opinion, most of the people registering these complaints on the GBX forums are the ones who played online and got their ridiculous guns themselves and in a legit style. To them, it's unfair that others are able to easily scrape up pearls using a glitch that makes Craw easy mode and without the use of a well-organized party. Essentially, it's the age-old "I put a ton of work into this, reaped my reward, and I want everyone else to work just as hard as I did" theory of entitlement. However... , the quality of weapons is usually lower on single-player mode, so the people who solo-farm won't have better guns compared to someone who farms online with a full party. Sure, you might find a really insane pearl in the Armory... if you feel like doing it 200+ times. No, these two glitches aren't responsible for stealing anyone's "I can haz uber gunz" thunder. That would be the job of Willowtree and the ability to dupe weapons. To echo what others have already said, these two issues are nothing compared to modding/duping. The ability to construct your own guns and then pass them around to everyone you meet online is the reason everyone has a perfectly capped 248 damage Tsunami, not because of Armory or Craw. Diakonov007 07:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007